The Hero's Intervals
by Insert Badass Name
Summary: What the Hero did when he was at home with his friends/brothers.
1. The Frog and the Drugs

_Okay, I can explain. I consulted Golden Feather Ink and decided to delete The Hero's Factory. I decided to instead upload the intervals as a separate story. _

_Yeah, I chickened out._

_You can still PM me suggestions, though..._

_And I'm still doing the Russia and America thing..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Frog<strong>

* * *

><p>The Frog- I mean, the Frenchman had a bad feeling. He could feel it squirming in his gut as he stood on top of the Eiffel Tower, overlooking the city. It was one of those feelings you had before you fell off a cliff; that little worm inside your stomach that made you feel all tingly and empty. Well, he was on top of the Eiffel Tower, but he was so used to standing there that it seemed natural. It couldn't have been that...<p>

Suddenly, he saw smoke billowing upward. France squinted his eyes to see what was on fire in the distance. It appeared to be... his capital building. His eyes widened and he had the temptation to jump off of the Tower, but resisted the temptation and jumped onto the elevator.

After ten minutes of traveling, he saw the fire. It burned a bright yellow and lit up most of the street.

France smirked. It must have been a cheap trick made by England and China, like what he did with America. Sticking out a hand, he gently put it on the fire.

_IT BURNED._

The Frog screamed as his arm caught on fire while England came out of the bushes spewing out pirate speech. His "lackeys", New York, Quebec, and Smash (also known as 'SmashStuff') jumped out behind him. They all tackled him and tied rope around him, preventing him from escaping.

This time, Smash brought out the giant button-remote-thingy that had a giant red button that said "PUSH". With one click of a button, a bomb was set off and the capital building exploded with fire balls being thrown out. Quebec looked a bit sheepish at first, but laughed a bit when she saw the explosion. All of them took out a pair of shades out of their pockets and put them on because it was just that awesome.

France looked on horrified until all faded into black...

* * *

><p>The Frenchman woke up with a start. All he saw was darkness with a bit of light below him. As he got used to the shadows, he noticed that he was surrounded by a glowing circle... and in the middle of that circle, a certain Englishman was there. He was smirking in triumph and waving a popsicle stick.<p>

The rest cringed as they watched France beat the crap out of England.

* * *

><p><strong>Interval 2<strong>

**The Concussion**

* * *

><p>England was having a happy day. He had blown up his enemy's capital and had gotten a good laugh out of it. America had not bothered him for a while and Sealand had stopped being annoying as he used to be.<p>

He walked down the street to his house with a broken leg and sprained ankle. It hurt a lot, but he was used to the pain. It was worth it, in the end.

Speaking of pain, he felt something dig into his neck. England raised an eyebrow and touched where it hurt. Something metallic met his fingertips. He grabbed ahold of it and carefully took it out of his skin. His eyes widened as he looked at the dart in his hands.

He felt woozy and out of balance. England leaned heavily on a mailbox and it creaked a bit under his weight.

He fell into darkness...

* * *

><p>England woke up. He saw a gray table with a small light above him. It dimly lit the room, but it didn't destroy most of the shadows in the room. Speaking of shadows, he saw two tall ones in the corner. Now, England was no idiot and he has seen many of these scenes before in horror movies. He knew that those shadows meant trouble for him.<p>

One stepped out of the shadows and into the light. It was America. England immediately started to fume in anger... but stopped when he saw a girl with a similar aurora that Russia has step into the light as well. She appeared to have a scone in her hand and chucked it at his head.

It hit his head like a baseball made out of cement.

"OWW!"

"Yeah, that's right Eyebrows. Your "scones" are pieces of shit. It's good to know that you're not on your drugs right now... **yet**."

She slammed her hands down onto the table.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE DRUGS?" England stared at her with a 'WTF' expression. America joined in.

"Yeah Iggy! You must be on some tough shit to make you see unicorns and make you delusional!" England narrowed his eyes.

"I'm NOT on drugs!" She slammed her hands down again. The table rattled at the force of the blow.

"YES YOU ARE. WHERE ARE THE DRUGS?" He glared at both of them. They both glared back.

"I'M. NOT. ON. DRUGS." The girl took out a shot gun.

"Now, you're going to find out why I should never have been called LIGHT."

England looked at them warily.

* * *

><p>In the end of the interrogation, England had gained multiple shots to the chest and a concussion. He can not remember anything that had happened...<p>

Including the bombing of France...

Poor Iggy :(


	2. The White House

America woke up with a start. Everything was hazy and he felt sluggish. Something coarse was rubbing against his chest, legs, and arms, preventing him from moving. His head was bowed down low and was resting against his chest, making the back of his neck feel sore.

The American struggled to lift his head as his blurry eyesight adjusted. Grass. It was everywhere. He also saw what was preventing him from rising; rope and thick steel wires that were tied around his whole body. He immediately received an adrenaline rush and jerked his head upward and saw his capitol, Washington D.C. The White House was a looming figure in the distance for it was a pearly white amongst the dull grays.

America didn't understand; what was going on? Why was he in the middle of an open field that was overlooking the capital?

He knew why when he heard someone chuckling darkly behind him.

The American turned his head to the side and saw his worst enemy; Russia. He had his scarf pulled up all the way to his nose, probably hiding his smile. His purple eyes glared at him and shone with glee at the same time. Beside him, there was England and his bro, Dakota. Both of them were smiling eerily at him. There was a little boy behind his brother, Canada, known as Quebec. He wasn't smiling at him, but frowning a bit.

"What th- what's going on, dudes?!" Russia's smile widened.

"This." A remote was pulled out of England's pocket and he pressed a button on it, but nothing happened. America raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing happened..." he said, stating the obvious. Quiet little Quebec pointed in front of him, toward the capital. America swiveled his head toward the buildings and saw something that hadn't happened in a long time.

The White House was on fire.

Laughs came from behind him, but he wasn't really paying attention. He busted through the wire and rope as quick as a flash and ran toward his precious White House.

It took him only five minutes to arrive, but when he was there, it was too late; the white palace was almost destroyed. An orange-haired individual was staring at the White House as if it was the most boring thing in the world. He seemed normal, but a stray cowlick was on the side of his head, giving away who he was.

"NEW YORK WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING THE FIRE?!" America screeched as he dived at the fence. New York glanced at him before muttering something about "cooking fires".

"Cuz it's not real."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IT'S TOTALLY REAL!" New York was about to respond, but America had just broke down the door and entered the palace.

To his surprise, nothing was destroyed inside.

"WHAT?!"

"Told ya. It's a hologram." America stared at him. New York sighed.

"It's VISUAL PROJECTION."

"Ohhh... so nothing's in danger?"

"Nope, nothing's in danger."

Suddenly, a mini China popped up on the lower left of the screen holding a weird mechanism and smiling like an idiot.

"**If you want to freak out your friends, use CHINA'S HOLOGRAM! It will scare your friends 99.9% of the time! We are not responsible for anything that might or might not happen with our product. This product will not be sold in Italy and France." **

* * *

><p>America glared at the snickering countriesstates/cities/blahs.

"Seriously? You put this in a _**commercial**_?"

And then the awesome adventure was partially over.

Russia stayed in America for a bit to terrorize the citizens. Canada and Quebec went back to Canada to eat some pancakes. Dakota spread gossip like wildfire. England ran as quickly as possible back to his country and found out that France had tried to take over. New York had went to Mississippi to argue with his younger brother while New Hampshire tried to break them up.

America ate hamburgers throughout all of this.

And in China? Well...

China bought a lot of Pandas and among those Pandas, there may or may not be Russia.

Fire Works~!

(That means 'The End')

(BUT NOT THE END OF THE LETTERS)


End file.
